Sasuke and Sakura: Is it over?
by Diana.Smiles
Summary: Sasuke finally realizes that he loves Sakura. He confesses his love too her, knowing that she already loves him. But then Sakura loses her memory and forgets Sasuke and her love for him. What will Sasuke do? [SasukeXSakura][NarutoXHinata]


**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto 

* * *

A black haired boy was walking towards the hospital, to visit a certain pink haired someone. He enter the hospital "Ms. Sakura's room please?" 

"Room 32 sir" The lady behind the counter said. She was wearing a white nurses uniform.

"Thank you" He said and started walking to the room.

Once he got there he saw the person he had come to visit in bed resting. He entered the room and sat in a chair beside her. He took her hand that was resting.

She opened her eyes slightly to see black hair and Onyx eyes starring at her. She could feel his tight hold on her hands. She responded by curling her hands around his.

He realized this and said "Sakura are you awake? You should have some more rest"

"No it's ok Sasuke" She opened her eyes slowly again and turned her head to look at him. Emerald eyes met with Onyx eyes.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Sasuke said with a worried look across his face.

"Yes Sasuke, you don't have to worry right? I survived from the disease so at least I'm not dead" breathing deeply, she sighed and closed her eyes again, but soon drifted to sleep.

Sasuke soon left the hospital. But while leaving he thought, thought about what had happened that night. He frowned, the truth was Sakura never had a disease, but she was badly injured in a battle. She protected him with her life, she should have nevered done what she had done, but she still did anyways. _She was always there for me, but all I did was shoo her away. Do I really love her? _Sasuke walked remembering what happened.

**Flashback...**

Sasuke and Sakura were in the forest fighting against Gaara. Gaara didn't mind Sakura, but Sasuke he hated.

He ran and kicked him, but Sasuke blocked and tried to punch him, but Gaara dodged it. Then he attempted to kick Sasuke again and he didn't miss. He kicked him in the stomach and blood gushed out of Sasuke's mouth. But that wouldn't really be that much harm to him.

Gaara suddenly disappeared and Sasuke looked around. But suddenly Gaara showed up behind him and stabbed him with a knife. (Okay I don't really know what those things that Naruto and the other people use to throw are called anyways back to the story).

It was stabbed in his back, and he was starting to lose a lot of blood. Sakura tried to interfere and help him but he just shooed her away.

Gaara on the other hand kicked Sasuke again. But then ran back to his spot before, so that Sasuke could do harm to him. Sasuke tried to stand up but couldn't because of all the pain he was going through.

Gaara started to turn into his human-sized Shakaku, ready to kill Sasuke with his final blow, because he couldn't kill him that easily by stabbing him. With his Shakaku ready, he ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke clossed his eyes, but instead of feeling pain he din't feel anything. He opened his eyes and in front of him was Sakura. The final blow had struck her and he could hear her cry of pain. It had happend in front of his eyes. Flashbacks started flashing in his mind. _Every time, everywhere she has been there for me._ She fell over and Sasuke caught her. Blood was all over her body, and Gaara on the other hand had fainted 'cause he used too much of his Shakaku.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, with her blood stained face. Her eyes were open but then shut. "Sakura, Sakura, wake up, wake up, please!" He shook her but no response. He pushed some of her pink bangs away that were covering her face.

"S-a-asuke-kun?"

"Sakura why, why did you do that?"

"Be-because y-your m-my f-friend and I have t-to protect you" then Sakura fainted.

"SAKURA, SAKURA! NO WAKE UP PLEASE! I LOVE YOU PLEASE WAKE UP!" Tears started to form in his eyes Sakura woke up.

"Do you really love me?" she asked still pain running thro her.

"Yes, yes Sakura, please don't die"

"I love yo too Sasuke" a weak smile was on her face, but then she fainted.

Sasuke was flustered, he looked up at the was-fainted Gaara, that was now standing-up. Anger started building up in him; he wanted to kill Gaara for doing this to Sakura. The curse started building up in him.

Sakura awoke seeing Sasuke with all the black marks all over his body, and then she saw him running at Gaara. But that was all she could remember until everything went all black.

Sasuke killed Gaara, and the black marks all over his body had disappeared. He was now carrying Sakura to the Konoha hospital.

A few hours had passed and Sasuke was waiting n the hallway. The doctor finally came out. "Is she ok doctor?"

"Yes she is alive, but she has to stay in the hospital for a few days"

"Can I visit her?"

"Yes, you can she's just sleeping right now."

Sasuke walked to the door with a fast pace and opened it. He saw a pink-haired girl lying down on a bed, resting. She hadn't woken up yet. He went up to her and took her hand in his. Looking down at her now cleaned face instead of blood stained face she had a band aid across her cheek and some more band aids wrapped around her body. She was sleeping peacefully.

"Sir, are you leaving or staying here tonight?" a person said walking in and interrupting his thoughts. It was a nurse "O and by the way some friends have come to visit too" then she entered the room. Behind her was a blond-haired boy and a blue-haired girl "We heard what happened Sasuke and we came as fast as we could"

"Hi Naruto and Hinata, and I'm going to be staying here tonight just in case if my friend awakes" he looked back at the sleeping Sakura to see that her eyes were now wide open and she was blinking confused.

"Ok Mr. Uchia, I will get some blankets for you" and with that the nurse vanshished out of the door.

"Sakura your awake!" he hugged her tightly. Embracing her like she was the whole world to him.

She didn't respond but just blinked more. He finally let go and looked at her green emerald eyes "Are you ok Sakura, how do you feel?" concern could be heard in his voice.

Sakura just blinked and looked up in his Onyx eyes "Who...are you?"

Sasuke jerked back in shock, letting her hand go "S-S-Sakura I'm y-your friend"

Naruto and Hinata also gasped, and then Naruto ran out of the door to find a doctor. Sasuke on the other hand was still in shock looking at Sakura's confused face. Sakura just blinked blankly at him. But then she looked out at the window "A friend?" she just simply said.

Sasuke started walking up to her. _She must have gotten amnesia, so she doesn't remember me, or anyone else. She doesn't remember what had happened in the forest._ He sat next to her on her bed.

Sakura could see him in deep thought, he looked so sad. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know what to do "Friend...Are you hurt or sad?" she said in a quiet tone but loud enough for him to hear her.

He looked at her "Sakura, my name is Sasuke not friend, and no I'm not sad, just thinking about stuff" but deep down he was really sad he just didn't want to worry her.

The doctor finally came in "I heard what happened and I will see what is wrong" he then walked up to Sakura and examined her blood pressure and he did some other things that Sasuke did not know off. He finally looked up at Sasuke "I'm sorry to say Mr.Uchia, but Ms. Huruno, she has lost her memory"

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata and Naruto witnessed the whole entire thing; they were sitting in two chairs side-by-side. "What are we going to do Naruto?" Hinata said in quiet yet worried voice.

"I'm not sure Hinata, I'm not sure"

"I'm sorry Mr.Uchia but sometimes people lose there memory if they are too injured. But they will regain it sooner or later" then he left the room sensing that Sasuke wanted to be along with Sakura. Naruto and Hinata also went out of the room.

* * *

**Chapter 1-** Yes the first chapter done. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and no I do not no exactly how many chapters there are and when I will be updating. But if I take to long I'm sorry because I have school and stuff so yeah. **O and I have to totally thank my friend Caroline, for giving me the idea for this story. It was so fun when we both made it up**. Well anyways please review. **And yes this story does continue.**

* * *


End file.
